Episode 8071 (27th February 2013)
Plot Sophie's surprised to find Gail staying at No.4. Sally will only reveal that she's had a row with David and keeps quiet about the real reason. Fiz is pleased that Tyrone's changed his mind and wants her to visit him in prison. Gloria writes Eric's death notice for the newspaper. Eva remains sceptical of her gran's grief when Gloria contacts Eric's solicitor to ask about his will. Mandy takes Flash's outdoor run to the tip. Jenna scolds Lloyd for lying about Flash's demise. Sophie calls at No.8 and tells David that Gail would like to come home but is too proud to say so. Kylie encourages David to make the first move. Eva insists on accompanying Gloria to the funeral parlour to make enquiries about Eric's send-off. Stella grows weary of their constant bickering. Karl drives Gloria to the undertaker's to get into Stella's good books. David calls at No.4 to see Gail. He apologises and asks her to return home but Gail regrets that there are reasons why she can't do so. David and Sophie are baffled. Tyrone informs Fiz that his trial will start on 25th March. He tells her not to put her life on hold and to forget all about him. Fiz refuses outright, ordering him to stay positive. Gloria's determined to splash out on a lavish funeral using Eric's money. Eva's disgusted. Stella buys Karl a drink to thank him for driving Gloria. Chesney minds Joseph as excited Katy sets off for her first shift at the kebab shop. Ryan's flirtatious as he suggests they have a drink after they finish work. Mandy and Jenna return from the tip with Flash in a box. Mandy explains to Stella that she recognised his picture on a poster at the tip saying a tortoise had been found. Mandy keeps schtum in front of Lloyd and gets him to agree to scatter Flash's ashes. Karl eagerly asks Stella if they can put the past behind them but she warns him not to push his luck. Katy's exhilarated by the hustle and bustle of work. At the end of the shift, Ryan showers her with compliments then moves in for a kiss. Katy briefly submits before pulling away and heading home to an oblivious Chesney. Katy's shocked but secretly thrilled by what's happened. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Highfield Prison - Visiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva is disgusted that Gloria intends to use Eric's money for a lavish funeral; David apologises to Gail; and Ryan flirts with Katy at the kebab shop. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,310,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2013 episodes